Kidnapped Mew Mew
by SweeetTooth
Summary: A family friend of Pudding comes to visit. What happen when the alien comes back and coufused her with Pudding? Will they kill her or do the have something else in hand? PG13 for swearing in later chapters


Sweet Tooth: HI HI HI WHOOOOOO MY FIRST FANFIC (spinning around)

Tart: Then why am I here?

Sweet Tooth: Because I love you

Tart: Well I don't

Sweet Tooth: And I have to share my bestest friend in the whole world Pudding YAAAAAY!!!

Tart: NOOOOOOO

Pudding: TAR TAR MY BOYFRIEND (glomps Tart)

Sweet Tooth: Group Hug (glomps Tart)

Tart: GET OFF ME (throws them off)

Pudding & Sweet Tooth: WAAAAAAA TAR TAR HATES US

Tart: Just get to the disclaimer

Sweet Tooth: sniff ok see you guys at end of chappie sniff

Disclaimer: As you can see Masaya didn't die, 4kids aren't dubbing TMM and Pudding does not have a twin sister cough me cough that gets Tart…so in short I don't own TMM NOW LEAVE ME ALONE…MEANIES

Kidnapped Mew Mew 

_**Messy Greetings**_

"This is the address." Said a girl who was standing by Chinese like house. She walked up to the door," Well here I go." She said before knocking on the door. All of sudden she heard she heard the running of little feet yelling "CANDICE CANDICE!!!""I knew I should of stay in a hotel" Sooner then she can say RUN a herd of children pounce on her covering her in finger paints, food, mud and etc. "Pudding very sorry about that Candice na no da. CHANCHA, HANACHA, LUCHA, AND HONCHA OFF HER AND INSIDE!!!" Pudding's siblings ran in side to do what ever they were doing, Pudding pulled Candice in to talk about their families' lives. "Um Candice were are your bags na no da?" "The evil airport lost them and I wouldn't get them back till who knows when and I just trample by about six dirt kids and I have no change of clothes!!!…Other then that I'm fine!!" A fake smile came up on her face and Pudding just stared. "You can use mine then na no da." "Ok sure."

_Mean while…at the space ship we know and love…_

Pie was driving the space ship, Tart was asking are we there yet, and Kish was thinking about Ichigo. "I thought you got over her Kish?" "Well maybe I did maybe I didn't its none of your business Tart." "Whatever." Tart said as he started to walk out the room but Kish added one more thing, "At least I wasn't making out with Pudding in a tree and yes I saw it!" An evil smirk came on Kish face and Tart face turned red as he stormed out of the room."…midget" Kish turned around to Pie and said, "So how are we going to get the mews now…um why are we doing this again?" Pie turned around with an angry glare "Because the King will kill us if we don't complete the mission we were set for and we are going to get the mew this time by take away their power one at a time first with Pudding…how many Time I have say that!!!" "Ummm a million and two times!" Kish said trying to be funny. Pie turn back around even more piss off at Kish then before. "Kish tell Tart we're there now."

_Fon household………….._

Candice was in the guest room lying on the bed staring at the ceiling she was too tired to change into Pudding clothes. The house was quiet and she like it this way. She began cover her whole self with a blanket to enjoy the silent.

"Tart are you sure this is the house its sooo quiet."

"Yes it is now shut up you going to scare away Pudding."

Candice laid still to the sound of the voices. She wondered what were they doing here, what did their want with Pudding…and kind name is Tart… and why is Pudding the named after a food? She heard footstep coming closer and closer. She quickly got up to get her bat with nails then ran back to the bed covering herself totally.

"She's sleeping…perfect." Tart said as he used a random plant to rap the sheet tight around 'Pudding'. Then Kish, Tart and 'Pudding' transported to the ship.

(A/n: 'Pudding' is Candice its just that they thing she Pudding)

Space ship…again… 

Kish dropped what the plant rapped thing on the floored then said "Pie we got her."

Candice was really pissed at this…trying to kidnap Pudding, and then she would end up taking care of all her brothers and sisters. This idea got her squirming in the plant tied blanket.

The Aliens gather around to open it but when the did Candice popped out hitting Kish's head with the bat and yelling, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GOING TO PUDDING YOU FREAKS? HUH…ANY MOMENT OUT ANY OF YOU, YOUR DE…ad…" Candice fell unconscious like Kish. "Pie what did you do her" Tart said confused at what just happen. "Pressure points…now Tart can you bring the girl to the lab…I have a plan for her" Pie walked to his lab leaving Tart to suffer dragging the girl body.

End of Chappie 

Sweet Tooth: YEAH I'M FINSH

Tart: finally….

Sweet Tooth: instead of giving the reviewers cookies (push a button on keyboard and aliens tie to chairs)

Sweet Tooth: YOU GET ALIEN PIGTAILS AND RIBBON THINGYS (holding succors)

Kish &Pie &Tart: WHAT?!

Pudding: BYE BYE REVIEW PLEASE NA NO DA


End file.
